Sabine
Lady Sabine, Commander of the Order of the Crescent, is a Human Paladin/Fighter. Appearance Sabine is a young woman aged 17 with light brown shoulder-length hair. She wears an eyepatch over her left eye. This eye socket previously held the Conquest Dragon Stone, now currently vacant and bandaged. She wears Valoran Platemail, a suit of silver and white plate armor reserved for the Commander of the Order of the Crescent. She wears a light blue cape trimmed with white and carries the legendary Save the Queen greatsword, an enchanted longsword and shield. History Little is known about Sabine before her father Elliott moved to the Crescent estate as a man-at-arms when Sabine was around 11 years old. An only child, with no mother to speak of, Sabine was allowed to freely roam the estate and became close friends with Mia Weatherington, Oxford Weatherington's ward. They discovered a shared interest and talent for martial combat and regularly trained together, with Sabine's natural strength and Mia's speed and dexterity giving them both a competitive edge. As Sabine entered her 14th year, Elliott was fired from the Crescent Estate for disorderly conduct and repeatedly being late to shifts. He was told to leave immediately. Elliott collected Sabine and left without a word, Sabine never being able to say goodbye to her only childhood friend. In the 3 years since leaving the Estate, Sabine ended up at Silverfalls Castle on the right hand of King Aladric as Commander of the recently restored Order of the Crescent and came into possession of the Conquest Dragon Stone. She became aware of Mia's true heritage as the potential Princess of Valoran, and her potential to overthrow Aladric's rule. As the attack on the Starreach Temple commenced, Sabine found herself briefly free of the rage at her perceived abandonment by Oxford and boarded the Silver Rose airship in secret to launch her own mission - defeat Zevros alone and use his powers to protect Starreach, the peace summit and the adventuring party. She entertained Zevros briefly but was ultimately unable to defeat this monstrous foe alone. Taken captive briefly, she was rescued by the party though was unable to use her Paladin abilities due to betrayal of her Oath to the Crown. Recognizing Mia as her Queen, her abilities returned to her and she was able to assist the party in escaping Zevros. She now temporarily resides on Starreach Island with the Monks of Starreach, and the attendees of the peace summit. Powers and Abilities As a Paladin of the Oath of the Crown, Sabine has access to many powerful abilities including Smite and Lay on Hands. Her Samurai multiclass allows her to give herself advantage on her attacks as a bonus action and resist slashing, bludgeoning and piercing damage for a short time. Sabine's powers of persuasion are strong, though it is unknown if this natural ability or if she has equipment providing this ability. She is an accomplished swordswoman and leader. She possesses both the Mobile and Magic Initiate feats, taking spells from the Warlock spell list. Notable Equipment * Save the Queen * Valoran Platemail * Conquest Dragon Stone (formerly) Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Browse